


Changing Winds

by pajama_cats



Category: Fire Emblem: Shin Ankoku Ryuu to Hikari no Ken | Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:00:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23757262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pajama_cats/pseuds/pajama_cats
Summary: After getting hurt in battle Merric is comforted by Marth.
Relationships: Marth/Merric (Fire Emblem)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	Changing Winds

It's a miracle that Merric was still here in one piece, somehow. He was never good with a sword, Gods know he couldn't lift an axe to save his life either. But magic? That never ceased to amaze him. 

There was something exhilarating the way he could use wind to his will for the sake of protecting those dear to him. 

Even Marth sang his praise after every battle despite how much more talented his army is than him. Yet it never failed to leave his heart in an utter state of a fluttering mess.

Magic never failed to protect him until today.

He was to blame really, he should have been more aware of the pegasus knight targeting him and Gordin, but while Gordin's handy archery work did the trick it failed to stop the spear that messily collided with his shoulder blade.

He's certain she was aiming for his head but he's not going to dwell on that. Or think about it again. Ever.

"Merric?" Marth's soft spoken tone has Merric's attention even before he enters the medic tent with a worried look not fit for a future king.

Despite how terribly sore he felt Marth's presence was enough to soothe to his mind. Maybe because Marth was his first visitor that wasn't a healer. 

Definitely not because of his very inconvenient crush, of course.

"Sorry you have to see me like this," Pink dusts his features; he was a little too exposed for his liking, especially in front of Marth. "Probably not the most appealing thing in the world to cast your eyes on."

Marth doesn't laugh at the attempt of a joke, why would he? He's got too much of a good heart to do so. Though the frown that follows isn't likable at all.

"Are you feeling alright? I felt as if my heart was torn out of me when I looked over and you.." Marth trails off, leaving behind a shaky breath and takes a seat next to Merric, holding his hand as if he were afraid to let go.

Merric feels if it were the other way around he'd be right by Marth's side as well.

"Nothing that a little rest won't fix." Merric manages a smile, choosing to ignore the pain as he attempts to sit up. 

Which apparently Marth isn't having, judging by the hand on his chest, pushing him back down. So much for that.

"I'm fine, really," Merric chuckles, face softening. "I'll be ready to go back on the battlefield as soon as we set out." 

That only makes Marth grip his hand harder followed by a sigh. 

"That's not really the best subject to bring up in your situation right now," The attempt of a smile eases Merric if only a little. "It'd be ideal if you sat the next battle out for your sake, and if I may be selfish, for mine as well."

Merric tries to ignore the way his heart squeezes at that.

"If I were to sit out the next battle then  _ I  _ would be the one pacing around worrying if you and the others were okay."

"I suppose we'll have to meet in the middle then." Marth  _ finally  _ smiles and now Merric feels as if he can truly relax. 

Seems like the prince would be the end of him and not the spear.

"Merric, I— words can't express how sorry I am. I should have been there to stop it—  _ prevent  _ it. There won't be a repeat of what happened, I'll make sure of it." 

The idea of Marth  _ apologizing  _ over something out of his control was completely absurd to him. Marth should never have to apologize, even to him.

"You have no reason to be sorry," And it's not as if Marth was the one that attacked him anyway. "Why in the name of Goddess are you apologizing for something that isn't your fault?"

"I wasn't there to protect you." Marth says it quietly, but the words fall out of his mouth the second Merric stopped speaking.  _ That's  _ why he was beating himself up? 

"Accidents happen, Marth. I don't expect you to jump through hoops for my sake." Merric chuckles. Gods, Marth was something else. "That's very sweet of you."

For once Marth is the one looking flustered and Merric would be lying if he didn't think that was a nice change of pace for once.

"I suppose I'll have to be by your side in every battle just to make sure you're truly safe. It'd put my heart at ease knowing I can protect you."

Merric's sure by now that his face must match Cain's hair judging by how warm he feels. To make matters worse for his rapidly beating heart, Marth lifts his hand and places the most gentle kiss upon the back of it.

Marth really was going to be the end of him.

"As long as I can protect you as well. I'll be by the wind at your back— literally."

Nothing was more healing to him than being in Marth's presence, but hearing Marth laugh truly was music to his ears.

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this because I’m so proud/happy Merric got an alt in FEH and to celebrate Fire Emblem’s 30th anniversary with my favorite Shadow Dragon ship <3 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
